kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Base Pair Complete 2017
Base Pair Complete 2017 is the second episode of Power Rider Time Turner. It is the second part of the Power Rider DNA tribute arc. It features the full debut of Rewrite's PhantomBurstArmor after its brief appearance at the end of episode 1 and the series debut of Time Turner's DNAArmor after its appearance in Power Rider DNA: If We Dream Together. Ethan Hart makes a brief return at the end of this episode. This episode is accompanied by the second episode of Power Rider Time Turner: Supplementary Plan web series, Rules of the World. Synopsis Samuel is attacked by a Power Rider from the future, George Mace, but is saved by a girl from the same future Tara, who wishes to help him out. With no clear idea of what is going on, his confusions are further pushed with frequent visits from the mysterious prophet named Tempus. Meanwhile Twist DNA is wreaking havoc, and Samuel discovers that the key to defeating this "Power Rider DNA" is to meet Seth Keegan. Continuity and Placement *''The past, 2017'': Take place between episodes 12 and 15 of Power Rider DNA. The ending leads to an altered timeline rather than continuing in DNA TV series. Seth has now mentally reverted to Tinek Kartal and his and Ryan's powers are gone. The consequences of this alteration to time are not shown. Plot Picking up where the pilot left off, Time Turner is under attack by Rewrite in his Phantom Burst RideArmor and the Great Parkas. Despite this, Time Turner refuses to fight back. Rewrite executes an Omega Time Burst Rider Kick to go for the finishing move, but Tara blocks and deflects the kick with Time Turner's Time Mazine, telling the Rider to run away. Time Turner sees a Power Watch on his wrist with the word "Bike" on it and uses it to summon the Ride Striker to escape. Tara tries to block Rewrite's path, but he summons his Ride Striker and chases after Time Turner on the road, only for Time Turner to jump off the bike and hide behind a concrete ramp where Rewrite cannot see him and continues down the road. Geiz stops and in anger asks why Tara why she let Time Turner escape, to which she answers that she isn't sure. Annoyed, Geiz tells her not to interfere again as he must destroy Time Turner to save the future. Heure finds the basketballer lying on the ground near a bush and is playing leapfrog over his unconscious body. Heure isn't concerned at Time Turner gaining his power as destined in prophecy, as things can still go according to his plans. He wakes up the basketballer to resume Twist DNA's reign of terror, first removing the weakened Twistwatch from the basketballer's body and restarting it. Heure then re-inserts it to transform the baskeballer back into Twist DNA. As Samuel runs home and is nervously looking over his shoulders to ensure none of the people trying to kill him are following, he is greeted by Tempus. Sougo demands to know what his deal is and if he is a friend of Tara and George. Tempus simply states he is the only true ally that Samuel has and that according to the King’s Calendar, Samuel will be destined to rise as the King of Time and ruler of Earth through campaigns of conquest. He also explains that the Chrono Hackers are trying to stop Samuel's rise to power by attempting to groom others to become the Demon King. Thus, he is the only being trying to protect history as it has been written in his book while all the others are vying to change history. Tempus assures Samuel he will do everything in his power to guide his majesty to his pre-destined path in history safely. A shrine gong unfreezes and rings (implying that Tempus froze time), and when Samuel turns back to Tempus, he sees that the prophet has vanished. As Tara and George search for Time Turner, they hear two baseball players screaming for help as Twist DNA turns one of them into a Dark Tank. Tara is confused as they already defeated Twist DNA, but George realizes this means the Chrono Hackers are in this era and causing trouble. George shows no sympathy for the remaining baseball player, insisting to Tara that they leave him so they can continue their mission. Tara naturally rejects this and George reluctantly decides to help the baseball player by transforming and fighting Twist DNA. Samuel finds Tempus appearing in his home, who forgot to mention that Another Build is still out there and the Chrono Hackers have altered history, thus the creature is now Power Rider DNA. Samuel wonders what happened to Seth Keegan, but Tempys doesn't know. Woz says that as Samuel is now, he cannot defeat DNA, though Rewrite is trying his best to defeat him. Upon arriving and saving Rewrite, Time Turner finds that Twist DNA has become even stronger thanks to consuming the baseball player's Dark Tank. He uses his Time Blasaber as a baseball bat to slice and deflect the ball energy projectiles and then asks the two time travelers if they are alright before engaging the monster again. Tara wonders if they have got the wrong person as Sougo seems kind and wants to protect them. Time Turner uses his Rider Kick, but Twist DNA just reappears after being blown up. Samuel thinks he can get help from the real Power Rider DNA and runs to nascita to find Seth, leaving Rewrite to face Twist DNA on his own. Samuel goes to the cafe and opens the fridge, only to find the entryway to Seth's lab is gone and the fridge is just an ordinary refrigerator. Seth and Ryan enter, having returned from a Tsunagiz concert and are acting strange, saying they don't remember meeting Samuel and behaving like morons, with Ryan calling Seth "Tinek". They claim that nascita is the Tsunagiz Fan Club and have no memories of being Power Riders. Meanwhile, Rewrite tries to defeat Twist DNA with his Rider Kick, which causes the two Riders to have their Power Watches appear and they suddenly remember who they are. Seth and Ryan remember Samuel and after Seth sees a brief memory from the past in 2017, he entrusts their Power Watches to him to "give their regards to their past selves". As he leaves, Samuel at first doesn't get it but soon realizes that Seth was hinting to go back to 2017 to stop Twist DNA. George is still trying to defeat Twist DNA in 2018, but he keeps re-spawning every time. Exhausted, Rewrite's transformation shuts off and he falls to his knees. Samuel runs back and gives Geiz the Draco Power Watch,saying they need to go see Power Rider DNA in 2017 to stop Twist DNA. Both of them get into the Time Mazines and jump to 2017, where Twist DNA is terrorizing the citizens. The monster turns two students into Swimming and Archery Dark Tanks before deciding on attacking Ryan and Seth in the past. The two notice the monster isn't a Wrecker, but know they need to try to stop it. They both transform into Power Rider DNA and Draco, but their efforts are no good. Time distortions cause the power of their Combiners to flux as their powers fade in and out of temporal existence due to the presence of the evil DNA, with the phony Rider's latest Dark Tanks boosting its power and agility to overwhelm them. The Time Mazines ram Twist DNA and the two Riders try to meet up with Samuel and George, only to be frozen by Heure. Heure insists that Time Turner not interfere with his plans to create a new king before taking his leave. Samuel and George transform, which unfreezes DNA and Draco. The quartet of Riders try to fight briefly together, but DNA and Draco's powers fade away from time. Time Turner uses his DNA Power Watch to summon the DNA RideArmor and equips it. He then works with Rewrite using the Draco Power Watch to do a double finisher to finally take down Another Build. Upon the defeat of Twist DNA, the Twistwatch shatters and the basketballer awakens back in 2017 with no memory of what happened. But his fate was still altered as the cars still crashed into each other and the black one did not hit him. Samuel tries to return Ryan and Seth's Power Watches to them after George mentions that they didn't have them in this time (thereby creating a time loop where either way Samuel gets the Power Watches). But Seth Keegan no longer exists as Tinek Kartal is in control of Seth's body, but shows interest in the now sealed Power Watches. Ryan refers to him as Tinek too. The attempt to restore history had failed, but Sougo believes that Seth will come back and choose to be Power Rider DNA again someday. The two fly off in their Time Mazines back to 2018, with Tinek and Ryan witnessing this as Samuel waves goodbye to Tinek in his Time Mazine. Later that night, George and Tara wonder if Samuel truly is the future King based on his heroic actions. George thinks Samuel will still become the evil Time Turner based on the fact he has gained DNA's powers and Power Rider DNA has been erased from history, thus the events that led to the bad future they live in are already set into motion. Samuel wakes up the next morning only to find that his uncle has found a renter for the second room in the house and that it is Tara and George who are going to be living with him. Tara makes it clear that they are just observing him and George whispers to Samuel that he will end him if given the chance. The trio sit down to an awkward breakfast, with Samuel telling his uncle they will all try to get along as roommates. As Tempus reads from his tome, a familiar hospital hallway is shown with a doctor walking towards the pediatrics ward, revealing to be Ethan, also known as Power Rider Arcade... Cast *Samuel Thomas: *George Mace: *Tara: *Tempus: * : *Jarrett Thomas: *Time Spinner, Power Watch Voices: *Time Spinner Voice: Guest Cast *Seth Keegan/Tinek Kartal: * : *Ethan Hart (cameo only): , * / : Suit Actors *Power Rider Time Turner: *Power Rider Rewrite: *Power Rider DNA: *Power Rider Draco: *Twist DNA: Forms and Collectibles Used Power Watches *'Watch used:' **Time Turner ***Time Turner, DNA **Rewrite ***Rewrite, Phantom Burst, Draco (in Time Boaxe) *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Time Turner ***DNArmor **Rewrite ***PhantomBurstArmor Base Tanks *'Tank used:' **DNA ***Biotic: Bunny ***Abiotic: Blaster **Draco ***Biotic: Dragon ***Other: Draconic Inserter *'Form(s) used:' **Build ***BunnyBlaster Form **Draco ***Draco Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Closing Screen Power Watches:' **Power Rider: Time Turner & Rewrite **Power Watches: ***Time Turner: Time Turner, DNA ***Rewrite: Draco *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Time Turner's possession': Time Turner, DNA, Bike **'Watches in Rewrite's possession': Rewrite, Phantom Burst, Engine, Draco, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tara's possession': Phone *Part of the reason that DNA's (and beyond up until Shovel's) history was not corrected is due to a "bootstrap paradox", a time travel scenario where an object or an event caused by a time traveler negates its original origins creating a causality loop that breaks time at a specific point. An example is if was told the by a time traveler before he actually created it and then the traveler returned to the future, Einstein would then take credit for the theory. Since every concept needs a temporal point of origin, it would violate that since the time traveler knew it from Einstein who learned it from the time traveler, thus creating an infinite loop. *Due to the alterations of the history in which the events of the Power Rider DNA series were removed from the timeline, the Draco Power Watch is created in a different way in this episode, opposed to DNA's final episode where it was created right after the merging of the two worlds. *Although DNA's history was erased, Seth/Tinek still keeps Tychon Sala's face, a fact that was acknowledged in Episode 2.5 Rules of the World.